


Even If

by ObsessedFandomPotato



Series: Even If It Doesn't Work [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Boy Dancer, Brothers, Depression, Jealousy, Parent Tony Stark, Scared Peter Parker, Scared Tony Stark, Secret kid, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Undercover Missions, brother Peter Parker, meeting the avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedFandomPotato/pseuds/ObsessedFandomPotato
Summary: "If he really loved me, why would he keep me a secret from everyone in his life? His fiancé, his best friend, his want-to-be-son?""I don't know. He probably has his reasons, Maybe its safer you stay a secret. Lots of people hate your dad, what if they target you?"Or Tony Stark has a secret son. No one knows about him. He never thinks anyone will need to know, until some stuff starts going down and he is forced to let his teammates closer to his son then he feels comfortable. Tony will do anything to keep his son a secret even if he is right under their noses.





	1. They say sometimes you win some

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my very first time posting my writing, so I'm a bit nervous. I have had this idea bouncing around in my head for a while and finally decided to write and share it.  
Please comment! I accept constructive criticism, but please be nice :)  
Thank you! Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you are reading this I suggest looking at the character description that I posted with this work. It is literately just tells what my characters look like cause I didn't know how clear I made it.

I felt someone shaking me. I suddenly sat bolt upright, not fully realizing that I was now awake, and banged heads with my dad.

“Sorry! Are you good?” I said apologetically, still feeling asleep.

“Yep I'm fine,” He mouthed with a face that clearly, well somewhat clearly as I did not have my glasses on, showed that he was not fine. In sign language he asked, “Are you ok? You were screaming and thrashing and stuff.”

I shrugged. He gave me a look like “hey i'm here if you are not ok, But if you are good, I would like to go back to bed.” I gave him a little nod like saying i'm fine and laid back down. He patted my knee and left to head back to bed. 

I knew he had been dealing with this for years, so he knew that I would tell him if I needed him. I am very clingy when I want to be.

I sat up again after my dad had left. I was still in a cold sweat. I looked down and the tank top I had worn to sleep was soaked and sticking to me. I could feel my hair was matted down to my forehead. I laid back down and rubbed my face, taking a few deep breaths to slow my heart rate down. I have been having the same nightmare for over ten years, but it still comes back to haunt me. It is annoying because I am a firm believer in forgetting the past and keep moving forward, but dreaming about it does not make that easy. That happened eleven years ago, I should not even remember it. 

After awhile I give up on the prospect of sleeping and slide out of bed, stumble over to my dresser and remember that I had washed my school uniform the night before. 

I go downstairs and through the living room to the kitchen. My dad is sitting at the table reading paper and he glances up at me when I walk in. I go and grab my clothes and a towel from the laundry and head upstairs to take a shower.

Once in the shower I just stand there with the water on me for like ten minutes just contemplating life. I eventually get out because if I don't I'll be late for school and get detention. I throw on my uniform, try and fail, to comb my hair, throw on my glasses and head back to my room. My room is a mess, My clothes are strewn all over, bed unmade, I have a bag of beef jerky on my dresser. Ugh. My dads rule is if your room is not clean on monday, you can't do anything other than school and work that week. I bolt around my room picking stuff up and throwing it in places. He seems pretty out of it so I am hoping that he doesn't look too hard and just does a quick glance around. 

After I was done I bolted down the stairs, went to the kitchen, grabbed an apple, jumped up on the counter and started playing on my phone. Ow! I look up at my dad while rubbing my throbbing shoulder. He had thrown an orange at me.

“What the heck?” I try to say but then realize that I can’t hear myself. My hands shot up to my ears. Crap I must have forgotten to put them on I think as my dad gives me a pointed look. He doesn't like when I forget to use my hearing aids because I can’t hear what he is saying to me. I give a small apologetic smile before hopping off the counter and racing back up to my room.

I grab them off my desk where I had left them the night before and put them on. As soon as I get them on I notice the difference. 

The perfect, peaceful silence was replaced with the buzz of life. When I have my hearing aids out, everything is completely silent, when they’re in, there is a buzz. Like even if it is undermost peoples quiet catogory, for me it feels loud.

I glanced at the clock. Crap. How did that much time go by? Grabbing my backpack I rush out of my room, down the stairs into the kitchen and grab my apple.

“Got to go dad, see you later!” I called as I walked past him to the back door.

“Wait!” He called looking up from the StarkPad he was looking at. “I have to go out of town this afternoon so I’m not picking you up from dance tonight.”

“What? Isn’t this a little bit of a late notice?” I say inching to get out the door so I am not late. 

“Yeah I got a call late last night saying I have to be there.”

“Ok,” I say bouncing at the door. “I’m going to be late if I don’t go now.”

“I’d grab a jacket. It snowed again last night and I would rather not have to deal with you getting frostbite.” He said looking out the glass door to the yard covered in snow. One of the down parts of living in northern Alaska is that it is always snowy and cold. Me, having grown up in Britain where it is decently warm, always forgets about this fact. I go grab my black hoodie and throw that and my jacket on. I jog back to the door with my dark red beanie in my hand. 

“Love you! See you when you get back!” I call over my shoulder as I walk out.

“Love you too. Don’t forget that I’m not picking you up.” He calls back.

“I won’t!” I assure him as I shut the door. 

I am hit by the bitter cold of Alaska. I stuff my beanie on my blonde curls as I jog down the lawn towards the mailbox that is about a mile away. As much as I love all the land and such, it is a pain to walk each morning. The soft snowflakes stuck to the front of my “nerd” glasses. I was kicking myself internally for continually choosing to wear converse in the snow. By the way, converse are not snow proof. 

I make it to the bus stop on time, thankfully, and scroll through instagram. The yellow school bus pulls to a stop not two minutes after I had gotten there. I sit in the back in the window set and stare out the window. 

“What up loser?” I look up to see Charity. Charity has been my best friend since we were like five when she punched the guy who had punched me in the face. Aw, I know, goals. She was very violent, and it's kind of a miracle she has not been kicked out of school with how many people she has threatened. 

“The sky,” I say all wisely. She in turn slaps my shoulder. Yeap, friend goals.

“So did you do the homework? ‘Cause I definitely did not, and would very much appreciate it if I could have a look at it” she knew I did the homework. I always did, and she never. Everyday she comes up and asked me if she can copy it and everyday I say,

“Sorry dude, you have to fail without me,” Ha, I never fail. In school at least. Or at least in my classes. I don't pass well in the whole being social part of school. But I think a big part of it is the fact the I am a five foot two boy dancer whose best friend is a girl. Random fact, Charity and I are just friends, not anything else. And we are both straight. People tend to think that if we are just friends, and dancers, that we are gay. Or some just think we are in some secret relationship and lying about it. This is why I like animals better, they don't care.

The bus pulls up to Flowery Highschool, the only high school in about a hundred miles. It is also the most inappropriately named high school. Simply because flowers don't grow somewhere it is constantly snowing. 

I go in the front doors and down to my AP Calculus class. I am always the first one in class because others talk with their friends or eat breakfast until the warning bell rings, but since all my classes are AP, except history which I am in with Charity because who can remember all those dates, I am always in the basement.Since Charity doesn’t seem to understand the importance of homework, she is in normal classes and has to dart in between classes to make it in time.

The bell rings and the other kids file into the classroom. 

“Rue, how many times am I going to have to tell you no hat in my classroom?” The teacher told me with a pointed look. 

“Sorry Mr. Bulluck!” I say with a semi apologetic smile. Why my beanie hat is not allowed in school, I may never know. 

“Don’t forget again.” he warned, “now class today we will be learning about ……”

Its lunch time now. My least favorite class of the day. You could ask ANYONE and they would immediately say that lunch it the best time, but not for me. Why? You ask. Well…

I am currently sitting at the end of one of the long tables eating my belona and cheese sandwich.

“Hey Rue,” Charity plops down in the seat next to me.

So yeah, I know what you are thinking. Rue? Like from hunger games? Honestly I wouldn’t put it past my dad to name me after the girl in Hunger Games, but it was not out yet when I was born. But knowing him he could have invented time travel, read it, then named me. 

Suddenly I feel a hand on the back of my head as it slams my face into the cafieria table. Pain shot through my face. 

“Sup, Allen, anyone kick you out today?” hgh, wonder what happen to make him this nice today? Normally it's much worse. Anyway standing in front of me was Blake Freeman. Blake was the six foot four football captain here at Flowery High. Why we have a football team when it snows all the time is beyond me. One of his favorite things to do is try and make my life miserable. I was just glad that my dad wasn’t going to be home tonight so I didn’t have to fake run into a glass door again. 

“Get lost Freeman,” Charity says from next me, shooting Blake a look.

Blake had been the one who Charity had punched about ten years ago, and she threatened to do it again. He once told her that she wouldn't dare do it now and she had broken nose, so he wasn't too eager to rile her up. Since then Blake has been a bit weary of getting on her bad side.

Blake muttered something that sounded like “freaks” and walked away to go find his buddys. 

“You know Stark, if you were smart you would tell your dad you’re getting bullied,” She said dryly.

“Ok, one. I’m not really getting bullied, just occasionally getting shoved into lockers or tables,”

“What exactly is your definition of bullying?’ Charity interrupted.

“And…” I ignored her, “If he did know about it, you know he would come down here and kill Blake.”

“And you don’t want that why?” I slapped her in the arm. 

Charity is the only person who knows that I am Tony Stark's son. Literally no one else knows. My dads fiance, his best friends, Spider-Man, whom apparently he thinks of as his kid, but that's another story. No one knows. It kind of makes me sad that my dad doesn’t seem to care about me enough to tell about me to the people he cares about. Oh well.

The rest of my classes went by without any insendent. I got a hundred on my History test, so that was nice, Charity only go an eighty but that's probably because she never does any of the work. After school, I ride back on the bus to my house. I start my hike to the house, feeling the snow in my shoes. I really need to learn not to wear converse in the snow. 

After about fifteen minutes of walking through the sea of snow, I can finally see my house. It is honestly kind of like a log cabin. It's pretty small, as it only needs to fit two people inside. Well, really only one because my dad only comes around once a month. 

I walk into the front room. There is a little table right inside the door covered in papers and stairs leading up to the second floor to the right of the door.. The front room opens up into two other rooms. On my right is my dads office/study which is located next to the stairs. It consists of a big wooden desk and the most sophisticated computer I have ever seen. He always complained about how he did not have a workshop here, but when I suggested he put one in he said he didn't trust me enough to leave me here with it. He isn’t normally here and generally stays in New York where his real life is, so he doesn’t have much stuff here. On the left is the living room area. All it has is a small tv, my dad's leather chair and the worn couch, or as my dad likes to call it, my second bed. Yeah, I sleep on the couch a lot. It's way more comfortable than my bed.Plus, my dad wouldn't let me get a tv in my room, but there is a tv by the couch.

I choose to go up the stairs and to the second door on the right. First door is the bathroom and the one on the right is my dad's room, but he is normally in New York. He normally comes up here and stays with me for a week ish once a month. He tells all his people he is going on a business trip, but instead comes here. But sometimes, like this morning, something comes up so he leaves early. So, I pretty much live on my own and I’m only sixteen, and I have been living here since I was five and on my own since I was ten.

Anyway, I walk in my room. It looks somewhat like I would think a normal teenage boys room would look like, well with more dance posters and trophies, but oh well. It's still kind of messy from my rushed “cleaning” this morning. 

I quickly change for dance and run down the stairs, grab some roman noodles from the kitchen, and plop down on the couch. I fish the remote out from between the cushions and turn on the news station.

“Billionaire Tony Stark was spotted earlier today with a young teenage boy. They are seen to be eating ice cream in the photos taken from the scene. Although the boy’s face can not be made out in this photo, it appears to be the same brunette that we have seen Stark with several times now. Is this boy a secret son of Stark? Is this the heir to Stark industries? The rumours are flying. There has been no comment from Stark or his fiance, Pepper Potts. “

Peter Parker, AKA Spiderman, or as the internet has dubbed him, the son my father never had. Wonder if that was the emergency that my dad had to leave me for, to hang out with his dream child. The news still didn’t know who the kid was, but assumed he was my dads kid because his age would line up to when he was still in his playboy days. Random fact, I am only a few months older than Peter. Peter won’t turn sixteen until August, I turned sixteen last day of february, well at least last day this year Because my birthday is the twenty-ninth of February. Charity loves this and often calls me a toddler.

Speaking of Charity, I hear her car honk. I grab my dance bag, push all the thoughts of my day away and head out.


	2. Sometimes You Lose Some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets called to an Avengers meeting and does not like the plan they have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sooo this chapter took me forever because I rewrote it like four times. I'm still not happy with it, but I wanted to get it out. A few things about this fic I wanted to let you know on. Each chapter with be a different persons perspective. It will be Rue, Tony and Peter, but I may throw another in if it flows with the story. This fic is also set a couple months after homecoming. So peter is fifteen and ever since he turned down the avengers offer he and Tony have become really close. That's all for now! Let me know what you think will happen next in the comments (Plz comment it motivates me) sorry if it is way to predictable.

Tonys POV

I shifted in the uncomfortable airplane seat. I had paid good money for this plane, I should be comfortable. It is not entirely the chairs fault I can’t get comfortable, Peter says its because I’m old. Kids, got to love them. 

The day was a total bust. I had been hoping to take Rue rock climbing this afternoon after he got out of school before his dance classes. He keeps saying how fun it is and maybe I’ll try, have fun and get in shape, but I got called to that stupid “emergency” meeting. It ended up being something Pepper could have handled without me, and she did. I got there and she said that she had ended up being able to take care of it herself. I tried to hide my frustration, if I had been at any other meeting, like I told her I was, I would have been overjoyed to get out of there early. But as it happened, I was with my secret son who I never get to see because it's a secret.

I tried to make the most of being in New York since even if I had flown back to Alaska I would be back here in two days anyways. Rue didn’t seem to mind, plus he seems to like being by himself.

Anyway, I had decided to take Peter out to get some ice cream. He had gotten the only one hundred in his history class, so I figured it was worth celebrating. Now I was on a private plane on my way to some stupid business meeting. It would have been enough had that been it, but of course it was to talk with the freaking rogue Avengers. 

They were all still exiled, and I would very much like to keep it that way. But they had contacted me about this villain who’s lair they had found that we needed to raid. I was chill with raiding, I love to raid, but then Captain America was all like “no we must plan! Come out in the middle of nowhere and waste your time making a plan we all know you are not going to follow.” Crap. that's what this was. A whole lot of crap.

The plane was descending out in the middle of Canada, the designated meeting place for this crappy meeting. I was only about three hours away from Rue, maybe if I can get away I can go back and not have to deal with the Avengers. 

I spotted the capsicle almost immediately with his new beard and worn out suit. He was standing right next to the runway my plane was landing on. The man I had once trusted with my life only for him to stab me in the back in Siberia. It took every ounce of my willpower not to call my suit and swash him like a bug. I have not completely banished that option, I'm just waiting to see what he wants first. 

I put on what Peter calls the Tony Stark face, my overly confident façade, and strolled down the plane to meet Captain America.

“Tony,” The Captain said in his deep voice. “Glad you could make it. We have very serious topics to discuss,”

I simply nodded in his direction, acting like I won't even give him enough attention to speak and followed him to an unmarked black van. I had to bite back a comment about how this would appear to be a kidnaping if anyone saw him getting into this conspicuous black van. The drive lasted about forty-five minutes. The drive was silent, neither of us knowing quite how to approach the other. The van screeched to a halt in front of a huge warehouse. I again had to bite back a comment about being kidnapped.

Steve pushed the barn-styled door and I casually strolled in before he even finished opening it. Inside a bunch of crappy folding tables formed a U shape with the opening facing the blank white board. Next to the board was a smaller table holding a laptop. Around the tables sat the rouges, whom all sat looking at me waiting to see how I would react seeing them again. Natasha looked almost board, next to her Wanda was wearing a murderous look and Vision looked blank with his arm around Wanda. Sam, Clint and The weird guy who grew at the airport all look mad, but were simply more interested in what was going on. Bucky, thank goodness, was nowhere to be seen. I don't think I could have kept my cool with him here.

“Long time no see guys! Last time I saw you we were trying to kill each other!” I said in my full Tony Stark persona. 

“Tony,” Oops, Steve's using his captain voice. Must have pissed him off, which was definitely not what I was trying to do. "This is serious. This villain, Michael Damia, is the real deal. We have proof that he is planning something big”

“Yes,” Natasha interrupted, “When we raided his warehouse we found plans. Plans to kill millions.”

“Whoa whoa, When you raided? Like raided in past tense? Last time I checked You called me here to help plan this raid?” I said exasperated. “I swear if came all the way out into the middle of nowhere for no reason,”

“Really Stark?” Clint spoke up, “You think we would call you if we wanted to raid? We have a super soldier, two assinans, a mutated teen and a winged dude. We didn't need some normal dude in a suit.”

Ouch. But I guess I deserved that one. I did have him locked in the Raft, even if I did help them escape. 

“Well, If I am so worthless, why did you call me here?”

“Damia got away, We think he was there but heard that we were coming so he ran,” Natasha said matter of factly, “But in what we think was his office we found a flash drive. It was tough to get through its coding, so tough we almost called you, but we managed by ourselves. On the drive there were files for the Jericho,”

“Jericho? Like the missile I was kidnapped for ten years ago?” I cried out in shock, dropping my confident exterior. If this guy had gotten those plans, it could be very bad.

“Exactly. “ She replied, “But the problem for him is that he does not appear to have all the proper resources or an individual who is advanced enough to tell a team so they can mass produce them. On the drive though, we found what may or may not be a lead, which is why we called you here.”

“Tony,” Steve started “That kid who you are always seen with on television, who is he?”

“Peter?” what does he have anything to do with this? “None of your business. Why don't we focus on the task of saving the world from missiles!”

“On the flash drive we found the name of a school, a Flowery High. The school is in a very remote area and Damia could have kid there that we could use to get close to him to find out what and where and his planning. We want to send someone in to scoop it out.” Steve explained.

Flowery High, Why does that name sound so familiar? 

“Ok makes sense, but what does Peter have to do with this?” The team shared a glance at my words.

“We need a kid to send in there. This Peter, whom we are guessing is Spiderman due to the timeline, looks the right age to play the part,” Steve said as if he wasn't suggesting sending a child out into a potential warzone.

“He looks the right age because he is! He is a fifteen year old, he can't go somewhere potentially dangerous,” I didn't even bother arguing about the Spiderman thing though because it would more than likely prove fruitless. “Plus, as you said, you know about him from television. This dude would see him and immediately attack because he would recognize Peter,”

“But the cameras never got his face. All we know is that he has brown hair like millions of other teenage boys out there” Steve pointed out. “If he ever even had a chance of being hurt we would pull him out of there immediately. Plus there is a high chance Damia had some random high schools name in there for no reason.”

“Ok I'll call him about it. But if he gets hurt..” I said threatenly.

“Don't worry, he won't,” Steve confirmed.

“Where is this school anyway?” I asked. Steve had said it was in the middle of nowhere but had not specified.

“It's out in the middle of Alaska, with is ironic that is is name Flowery High since it is always snowing where it is. It's the only school for like a hundred miles, there is that little people.” Oh no. No. No. No. There is no possible way that this is the school bad things were happening. “It is in this town called-”

“Amaerfalin,” I finished for him.

“Um yeah actually, how did you know?” Steve asked.

“I have done some business meeting over there a few times,” Business meeting lie takes the prize yet again.

I do not want the team in that town. What if Peter sees Rue and thinks he looks like me? What if he mentions it to the team and they look into him and they find out? What if they hurt him? I trusted Obadiah with him and he attempted to murder Rue, what if Steve wants to get back at me after Siberia? But if I say no, they are going to do this without me anyways. Maybe If I go along I can ensure nothing happens. I decided to just play it cool.

“I'm going to go call Peter. When do we want to infiltrate this high school?” 

“Tomorrow,” Nat said bluntly. Honestly I had forgotten the others were even still in the room. 

I muttered something about them not letting me know in advance, and pulled my phone out to call Peter. He answered on the third ring.

“Hey Mr. Stark! Hows you meeting with the avengers going? Is the raid going to be fun or did Captain America ruin it?” Peters shrill voice rang out.

“Raids off kid, turns out they didn't need a tin man after all. But we do have a development.” I told him. Gosh, his aunt better not kill be for this, “Did you ever get that passport?”


	3. But Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was going to pass out when we walked in and I saw some of the world's greatest heroes sitting around a plastic folding table. There was Black Widow, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Antman and the Falcon.
> 
> Or peter finds out the plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I have had this chapter for like two months (I wrote in back in January) But I was finishing the next Chapter when I realized I never posted this one. The next should come out some time soon though cause all I need to do is edit it. And I'm bored with the quarantine so it should be coming out fast.

Peters POV

My life is great, and that’s not even me being overly sarcastic. Money’s not been too tight ever since Mr. Stark gave me the internship, no serious injuries as Spider-Man recently and me and Mr. Stark have been just hanging out more and more. And now he wants me to help the avengers on a top secret mission. I mean, I’m practically an Avenger, but this is only my second mission. The only problem is that my last one involved attacking Captain America and friends and now we have to work with them. What if they resent me? What if they are tricking me with a mission just to stab me in the back both literally and figuratively? Oh the anxiety.

Annoyed with my thoughts I decided to go and bug Happy. He had offered to come pick me up and rushed over as soon as I texted that I would not be sending reports as I would be with Mr. Stark. For one fleeting moment I had thought that maybe Happy had finally warmed up to me and wanted to see me off on this adventure by flying me out into the middle of Alaska but the second he walked in he practically strutted right over to my “hot” aunt. They talked for over an hour before I quite literally dragged Happy away because I was going to be late. Ugh why couldn’t my aunt have been ugly? Anyway, back to me bugging Happy. He was sitting all by himself on Mr. Stark's private plane, like he liked, trying to ignore my existence.

“ Sooo, Happy” I say as I slide into the seat next to him “do you know anything about this mission I’m going on?”

“Kid, remember when I told you I don’t care what you do on the plane just don’t talk to me?” Happy said in annoyance.

“Dimly, but I honestly was not paying that much attention” I said peppyly “but seriously, all Mr. Stark told me was that I was going to Alaska and doing a mission for the rogues” 

“They didn’t even tell me you had a mission until we were half way here. They forgot to tell me earlier you need a ride but thankfully for you I was already there to get you.”

“Also how did you get to my house so quickly?” I asked already knowing that he had been coming anyway to see May.

“Um, I was in the area” the dirty little liar. “I’m going to sleep kid and I suggest the same for you”

“Ok Happy” I say as I lay down in the chair next to him.

“Yeah no” happy stayed as he stood up and waltzed all the way to the other side of the plane. 

Yep he is definitely warming up to me. 

—————————————————————

“Hey Pete!” I hear Tony call as I walk up to the abandoned warehouse.   
It seems kind of strange that the billionaire could not have picked a nicer place to plan something if this much importance. But maybe it is not that important, I wouldn’t know cause no one had told me what is going on.

“Hey Mr. Stark!” I called back as I jogged up to the barn like doors he was standing in front of. I gave him a hug even though I had just seen him last night. It amazes me how far our relationship has come when less then a year ago the closest thing I had to a hug was him opening the door for me. 

“How many times am I going to have to tell you not to call me Mr. Stark, Tony is my name” he explained as he put his arm around my shoulder and led me into the warehouse.

I thought I was going to pass out when we walked in and I saw some of the world's greatest heroes sitting around a plastic folding table. There was Black Widow, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Antman and the Falcon. I could not withhold my inner fanboy when I noticed that Captain America in the flesh was standing in front of the white board. I shrill shriek found its way out of my throat and caused Mr. Stark to look over at me and raise an eyebrow. 

“Well I guess now we see who your favorite is,” he said in fake disappointment “I’m pretty sure when you met me you asked why I was there. How come I didn’t get a shriek?”

“Well you aren’t as big as Mr. Captain America so I guess by the time I noticed you it was not as big of a wow” I said being sure to put all the cheekiness I could into it.

“Ah I like this one Stark” oh my gosh! The Black Widow just said she liked me! “You must be Peter” she said as she walked over and shook my hand. Oh my gosh! Black Widow is touching my hand.

“Um, yeah! I’m-m-m Pet-et-er” well there goes my shot at sounding cool. 

“Alright team let's get Peter up to speed so we can get this operation on the road.” 

————————————————————

“Ok so you are basically sending me undercover to find someone or something but we don’t know what it is?” I asked while raising an eyebrow. 

“We are jumping into this blind sighted due to lack of information. There is no idea what Damia could be having to do with this school but it is best to assume it is dangerous.” Steve explained seriously. “All we know is that the name of this school was all over his computer. Maybe it is a coworker's kid, even his own or maybe it’s nothing but we have no way of knowing. We must go in with an open mind and find out who is there so that we can use them to get close to Damia.” 

“So what you need me to become friends with the kid, but want that just hurt him when we stab him in the back?” I asked hesitantly.

“Well we have no way of controlling if you become friends. That would be ideal though, but there are a little over a thousand highschoolers and one you. Without us even having a description it would be nearly impossible for you to build a solid friendship. Tony mentioned that you have some sort of “Spidey sense” that alerts you of danger. Try and use that to find this kid. Your goal is to learn everything you can about this school. Who’s popular, who’s a nerd, what teacher is s loved and who is hated. All of this could lead us to him if we try hard enough.” Captain America said, “you will always need to be on guard and need to notice everything. Can you do that?”

“Yes Mr. Captain America sir!” I said with a salute. 

He chuckled lightly.

“Call me Steve kid”

“Ok Steve” Oh I can call Captain America Steve!

I hear a loud voice exclaim “I have tried for two years to get you to call me Tony and it took him 20 minutes of knowing you and y’all are on a first name basis!” 

“Mr. Stark it’s different,” I said while trying my best to look exasperated at him.

I looked back over at Steve.

“So when are we starting this?”

“We are flying out to the city tonight and you will go to the school tomorrow” Steve explained.

“Oh so not much time to prepare is there?” I said faking a laugh.

“Well we are wanting you to just be yourself and time is of the essence. The closer you are to being yourself the less suspicious you will be.” 

—————————————————————

“Oh this is…cold” I said as I looked at the cabin that we will be staying in. 

It was a simple log cabin with a long winding driveway. Here is the thing though. There was snow. Everywhere. It was at least three feet deep and it was showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. I am from New York, and even though we get snow it was nothing like this. This was the frozen butt of the world. I may be wearing a long sleeve shirt, hoodie, a jacket and a coat yet I still feel like I’m freezing to death. This was going to be a long mission. 

“Well kid, get used to it. Unless you manage to find this guy super fast, this will be your temporary home” said Tony.

We walk into the cabin. It was a simple lay out. The kitchen and living room were on the bottom floor. I could not see upstairs but Mr. Stark had told me there were four moderately small bedrooms up there. I had asked him why he, a billionaire, had not gotten a bigger, more convertible of a place. Apparently this town is so small that when someone new moves everyone knows about it. So if they had bought a bigger house everyone would have been suspicious. 

I brought my backpack up the stairs and went in the first door to the right. Inside were two twin sized beds stacked on top of each other as bunk beds. A dresser was pushed up against the tan painted walls along with a wooden desk. Over all the room was nice, but it was still freezing. The converters on the beds did not look that thick and I had only brought my taco blanket. 

Tony walked into the room. Since there were only four bedrooms we were doubling up and Mr. Stark was with me since he was the only one who really knew me. 

“You get top bunk cause I’m sure as heck not climbing up there,” tony said while plopping down on the bottom bunk.

I laughed as I climbed up to the top and buried myself in blankets. 

“I’m guessing you are not a fan of the cold, huh Pete?” 

“Spiders don’t thermoregulate well. But all the others are freezing so it’s not just the spider thing,” Tony laughed as I said this, “how are you doing so well though? You are just wearing a T-shirt and jeans and you seem fine.”

“Well for one I’m not part spider, and two I have been here on a couple of occasions and you build a tolerance to the cold” He explained. “Are you ready for tomorrow? First undercover mission and all that,”

“Well, I don’t know if it counts as undercover as I am using my own name and dressing the same as I always do,” I countered.

“Well, Steve wants you to be as natural as possible. Plus you know what a bad liar you are.” Tony explained.

“True”

“Peter! Tony! Get your butts down here so we can eat!” Clint called from downstairs.

“Alright we better go down. Come on kid” Tony said as he walked out the door. 

————————————————————-

I woke up to the freezing cold. I had three blankets on, two hoodies and yet I was still freezing. I have decided that Alaska sucks. I let out a groan as I flipped to face the door. Ugh. I miss New York.

“Wakey Wakey!” I hear as Tony walks through the door.

“Ugh,” I reply to demonstrate my anguish.

“Rise and shine kid! This is your first day of school you can’t be late,” Tony said as he ripped my blanket off of me.

“But it’s cold!” I whined in protest. 

“Well that’s Alaska for you! Now get up you need to leave in twenty minutes if you want to catch the bus” he called over his shoulder as he exited the room.

I layed in the fetal position on my bed hoping for some warmth before I finally got up and got dressed. When I looked in the mirror it appeared that I had gained a hundred pounds with all the layers I had on. 

I bounded down the stairs to eat breakfast. Steve, who can apparently cook, made eggs for everyone. Considering that he was feeding his super soldier self, a teenager with an enhanced metabolism and five normal people, there were a lot of eggs. 

“Ok Peter, repeat the plan for me,” Steve has continued to make me tell him the plan so that he is sure that I know exactly what I need to do.

“Pick up my schedule in the front office and go to all my classes. At lunch sit by any people who my spider sense goes off for or who brings any sort of suspicion. Try and talk to as many people as possible in order to limit our search down” I told him.

“Ok kid. Remember to ride the bus home, you are bus number fifteen ok?” Tony asked.

“Ok!” I replied, “I see you guys later!” 

I stepped out into the bitter cold and felt the snow seep into my converse. I sighed and walked towards the bus stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! In know that this isn't that good but it gives me the motivation that I lack. plus I need something to do.


	4. I'm losing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Rue living his life. 
> 
> Warning about mention of past suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you don't post for three month then suddenly post two chapters in 24 hours. I should be coming out with them much faster though cause Im super bored and the story is finally kicking off. This chapter is mostly a filler, not a whole lot of action but oh well. Hope you enjoy and please do comment.
> 
> Also like three months ago I posted a character description for these characters and I never said anything so I suggest looking it. I added something to the first chapter though to let people know.

“5,6,7,8” the teacher yelled across the studio.

Charity and I have been in rehearsal for over four hours and I was one pas da beurree from falling over from pure exhaustion. I dance at an insanely small studio out here in Alaska where I am the only guy that dances, unless you count our male contemporary teacher. That pretty much means that I have to lift tons of people and I get many looks in any show I’m in. It had taken me years to talk my dad into letting me dance, I’m pretty sure he still isn’t that happy that his son would rather be dancing then doing school or whatever else he wants. 

“Speed it up Rue!” Mr. Jackson yells across the studio from where me and Charity were going through our routine.

Mr. Jackson is my favorite teacher. He is the one that helped me fall in love with dance. He doesn't dance anymore for some reason that he wont tell us. Outside of teaching the advanced contemporary class, he also runs our dance companies rehearsal. Right now me and Charity are in with him working on one of our duets.

“Alright guys, Good job guys see you tomorrow” He tells us after we finish running it for what seems like the millionth time. 

We both dip our heads in his direction and walk out while practically drowning ourselves with our water. It's amazing how it can be so cold outside yet so incredibly hot in here. For some reason the teachers are against air conditioning and seem to rather the students have a heat stroke then have air. And as uncomfortable as it is, I have to put back on all the layers of coats before I go outside so I don't freeze, but while still inside I feel like I'm about to burn to death. 

“Hurry up loser I don't have all day,” Charity said as I was putting on my coat.

Since my dad flew back to New York this morning, Charity was giving me a ride back to my house. Her parents had bought her a car for her sixteen birthday, but my dad, a literal billionaire, couldn't get me one. He said he wanted me to be able to pay to get a car myself but we both know it's just because he is afraid I'll get hurt or something. 

We both throw our bags in her trunk and get settled in the front seats before she heads out of the parking lot. 

“So, how's life?’ I asked her.

“You mean since you asked that on the way here like five hours ago?” She said while raising an eyebrow at me. “It's been ok. Jackson worked us pretty hard back there.”

“I know and the piece isn't even for anything” I said while dramatically slumping in my chair. 

“Why don't you just ask your dad if you can compete?” 

“You know how he is Charity. He wouldn't even let me go on the field trip to the art museum that is in the town right next to here because he said it would be too ‘dangerous’,” I said, beginning to get riled up. “And even if he let me, he would never, ever let us compete together cause he doesn't want me to have any friends,”

My dad still does not know that I have Charity as a Friend. He told me he didn't want me talking to anyone at my school in case they could somehow hurt me. Who ever would have thought that Tony Stark, billionaire playboy Tony Stark, would be the world's biggest helicopter parent. He even manages to do it when he is not even in the same state as me. Normally I just go with it, but I was lonely and I made friends with the scariest person at school which has honestly helped a lot more than it hurt. 

“While I don't agree very much with how much he leads you to fend for yourself and doesn't want you to have friends; I can tell he just wants what's best for you,” She says.

I sigh “I know it just I hard never having anyone,”

“What am I chopped liver?” She said while clutching her heart in mock pain. 

I slap her arm.

“You know what I mean,” I say seriously.

“Yeah, but seriously I'm here for you ok little dude?”

“I'm not that little Charity,’

“You're five foot tall!”

“I'll have you know I am five foot two”

“Oh wow! You are practically a giant now!” She said lacing every word with sarcasm.

“Your one to talk, you're even shorter than me!”

“Well I'm a girl, so it's cute when I’m short. You're a boy so it just makes you look like you haven't hit puberty yet.”

“Hey!”

“What it's the facts” 

“Your mean,” 

“I know I'm the worst,” She says as we pull up to my driveway. I start sliding out of my seat to get out when she lightly grabs my arm.

“Don't do anything stupid ok?” I could see the genuine worry in her eyes. “Call me if you don't feel alright ok? Promise?”

I probably should have not told Charity about how alone I was feeling. She still remembers a couple years back when I literally always was on my own and my dad had never been with me. Long story short, my mental health was down in the gutter because I felt like I was all alone in the world. With Blake constantly telling me how worthless I was and me never seeing my dad and knowing that he was another family that he would rather be with then me, it just got to much. One night when I knew no one would be around, I tried to kill myself. It wasn't a spontaneous thing, I had been considering it for awhile. But apparently I had left something on the bus so Charity had come over to drop them off. She found me in the bathroom, unconscious, surrounded by blood that was continuing to pour out of my wrists. She called an ambulance and I somehow managed to survive. Well technically I died for a couple minutes, but they managed to get enough blood back in me and get my heart pumping again.

The hospital I was at had called my dad and he was here ridiculously fast. It's amazing that all it took for him to visit was me attempting suicide. I never told him what led to me making that choice, but it scared him enough to make him stay around more. He removed everything in the house that could even be considered dangerous. That includes knives of any kind, including butter, razors, any kind of medicine or cleaner. All of it was gone by the time I got released from the hospital. He stayed with me, literally watching my every move, for about a month. Ever since then though he comes for about a week and always hovers over me trying to make sure everything is ok. I've gotten better since then. I still have days, but overall I feel better. Charity has helped. At first I thought for sure she would never talk to me again and would think that I was some kind of freak. Instead however she was there waiting for me when I got off the bus at school two weeks later when my dad finally let me go back. She gave me the biggest longest hugs of my life. To this day have no idea how, but for that entire first week she somehow was there to walk me to each of my classes. 

Ever since then though, she gets really afraid whenever I mention anything about feeling lonely or worthless. I offer her a small smile.  
“I promise,” I say as I slide out of her car and grab my back from the back.

“See you tomorrow!” She calls from the street as I trudge through the snow. 

It doesn't take very long for the snow to seep into my socks. I really need to learn not to wear converse in the snow. I eventually finish the hike up to my house and use my key to get inside. I throw my dance bag on the floor and kick off my wet shoes. I seriously need to go buy new shoes. 

Shoving that thought to the back of my head, I go upstairs to get ready for bed

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have been tossing and turning for over an hour and can’t even see the notion of sleep in the distance. I have always had trouble sleeping when my dads not here, which is ninety percent of the time. I'm pretty sure I have some light degree of separation anxiety. 

My hair is still wet from my shower and is clinging to my forehead. I clutch the hoodie I'm wearing in hopes that it will somehow comfort me to sleep. It's one of my dad's old MIT hoodies that I once accidentally stole when I had mixed it up for one of mine one particularly rushed morning. I had noticed as soon as I got on the bus because it was so big I was practically swimming in it. When I got home and tried to give it back my dad said I could just keep it. I was secretly kind of happy, not that I would ever admit that to him, because it brought me some kind of comfort. I think it is because it smells so much like him, expensive cologne and motor oil. I always wear it to sleep when he's gone cause it helps me think that he is close and not half way across the world. Yeah, I have some kind of separation issues. 

But tonight my brain seems to have decided it would rather keep me up all night. Finally I give up, grab my blanket and hearing aids, and head down stairs. I jump onto the couch after grabbing the remote and turn on my all time favorite show, Psych. This show has been my favorite since before I can even remember. It's about this guy, Shawn, who is insanely observant and uses that to pretend to be a psychic. He works with the police to solve crimes and is super funny with his best friend Gus that he drags into everything. I always watch it when I can't sleep because I can practically quote every episode in my sleep. I've seen them so many times. 

Right now I’m watching my personal favorite, the one when Shawn gets shot. There is really no valid reason for that to be my favorite; it just has always intrigued me how they did it.The entire episode is full of flashbacks of him remembering different lessons he had been taught then he uses them to try and save himself. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My watch buzzes with an alarm to wake me up. I groan loudly as I flop off the couch and onto the floor. Psych is still playing so I must have fallen asleep while watching it. I really don't want to go to school. I have three separate tests today all of which are my important subjects. Ugh.  
I pull myself off the floor and pick up my hearing aids off the table from where I must have subconsciously taken them off or something. I head upstairs and get ready for school. I don't bother cleaning my room because it's not like anyone is going to be here to stop me from doing stuff. On my way out the door I grab a cereal bar and head toward the bus. Once again my converse are soaked before I am even halfway down my driveway. I wait for the bus and hop on it once it gets here. Charity gets on at some point but I had fallen asleep the second I got on the bus. 

Charity nudges me awake when we get to the school and I head down to my first class. I'm sitting in the back of the class when I see a new student walk in. I don't know who he is but I know that face from somewhere. I'm racking my brain trying to figure out how I would know him. I've never been to any other schools, and he definitely doesn't go here, yet I know that face.

“Rue how many times and I'm going to have to remind you?” Mr. Bullock says as he looks at me sternly.

I look at him blankly honestly not knowing what he is talking about. He seems to get the memo and circles his finger over the top of his head. My eyes widen in realization and I take my beanie off. 

“Please remember next time” He said as he walked away.

The bell rings and the remainder of the students found their seats.The new kid is sitting three seats ahead of me. Mr. Bullock starts to call role.

“Mia Aboulute”

“Here”

“Rue Allen”

“Here” I call then immediately zone out.

I am so glad that my fake last name starts with an A so I don't have to listen for very long. I decided to zone back in hopes to figure out the new kids name.  
“Joshua Rind”

“Here”

“Helen Porter”

“Here”

“Peter Parker” 

“Here”

I choke on my own saliva. No way absolutely no actual way that Peter Parker was in here. It's impossible. He lives in New York, not Alaska of all places. I get out of my head long enough to realize then everyone is staring at me. I mumble an ‘I'm fine” and they all go back to what they were doing.

Maybe I'm hulutionating. Or dreaming or anything other than this being real life. 

“Alright class please pay extra attention today because what we are learning takes up the majority of the test” Mr. Jackson announces. 

I spend the rest of class just trying to figure out why the heck Peter Parker would be at my school.


	5. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that feeling when someone looks so familiar yet you don't know from where or who they look like. That's what I got off this kid. The way his dark brown eyes seemed to pierce my soul felt so familiar.
> 
> Peter tries to find the kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO I hate this chapter. That why it took so incredible long to get out, but eventfully I gave up. Soooo here.
> 
> Please comment, Love constructive criticism and encouragement.

Well, this mission was a whole lot easier than I was expecting it to be. I thought with how many students there were in this school it would be nearly impossible to find someone even slightly suspicious, yet I found them in my first class.

The team had decided to put me in all AP classes so I would still be learning, much to my dismay. I still had to be in boring classes but here I'm freezing and don't have any of my friends with me. Gosh, i miss Ned so much right now. 

Misfortunately I also have to remember all the information I learn because they could bug me because of some legal issue about all the students being minors. Nor could they watch video footage for that same reason. 

But it looks like I shouldn't be here much longer as I have been at the school for all of two hours and I already have my first suspect. Now, I don't have a name, yet, but I know he’s a blonde who acted pretty shocked to see me. Why would someone who I’ve never seen before in my life be so surprised to hear my name. 

I mean, there are some flaws to this theory. Like the fact that no one knows about my connection to Tony Stark so that means I’m just a random kid from Queens's this boy would have no of really way of knowing my name. And there’s the small problem that I have the literally the worst luck and no way I could find them in my first class. That last reason may not be as strong, but it’s still a valid argument.

The best course of action is to become friends with this kid, learn all of his secrets then present them to Mister Stark and he will be proud of me. Seems like a good plan. I go to him now he will think I'm jumping to conclusions, so best to do things my way. 

Now was the prime opportunity. The bell for lunch just rang so everyone's getting to their seats. My eyes scan the crowd for the blonde boy and I spot him sitting with cute blonde girl over on the secluded side of one of the tables. I weave my way through the crowd and slide into the seat next to him. 

His eyes widened comically big and he looked at me as if I was a ghost. The girl across from him squints her eyes at me and reaches out her hand.

“Charity,” she says in a crisp yet welcoming tone.

“Peter” I reply as I shake Charity's hand.

She sent me a quick smile before promptly turning and glaring at the blonde who was suddenly deeply invested in his food. When he didn't make eye contact she reached across the table to slap his arm. With a sigh he looked up and they started arguing with their eyes. I could practically hear their conversation.

‘Be nice’ Charities eyes were saying.

And then the blonde boy replied with ‘No! He is the mentee of a hero and I am a super villain's son/ mentee/ random child who knows him. ‘

‘But you are going to give yourself away by being rude’ she seemed to reply back.

‘But we are sworn enemies’ His eyes said.

This went one for several more seconds before he receded with a big sigh and turned towards me. And holy cow. You know that feeling when someone looks so familiar yet you don't know from where or who they look like. That's what I got off this kid. The way his dark brown eyes seemed to pierce my soul felt so familiar.

“Rue,” He stated simply and turned back to his food before I could place his face.

“Oh, like the girl from Hunger Games?” I say.

“So I've been told,” He said with a half smile before returning to his blank face. 

I wonder how often he gets asked that. I mean I can only assume that it's a lot but I kind of want a number. 

Charity starts talking to me. She seems pretty nice, unlike this Rue kid. His entire demeanor screamed that he didn't like me and wanted me gone. But did I leave, no. I am completely dedicated to this mission and right now he is my number one suspect. Mr. Stark will be so proud if I could catch this guy. Well, technically not this guy, but use him to find out where his dad is so the Avengers would catch Damian. 

I made the decision to not focus on Rue for now because it's pretty apparent that he was not going to give me any time of day. Charity is currently rambling about how stupid it is that they have a football team in a place that is constantly covered in snow. She kept running her fingers through her long blonde hair and her blue eyes sparkled more and more the more into her rant she got. I was honestly having trouble focusing on what she was saying. 

Wait, what! This is a mission, not actually school. I can’t have a crush on someone when I'm doing official Avengers business. I know how I was with Liz, I had severe issues focusing whenever she had been in the room. 

She stopped talking and looked at me expectantly. Oh crap, did she ask a question. Frick. Ummm. I don't know what to say. 

“Aw who is the boyfriend Allen?” I hear a voice seer.

I turn as a tall muscular boy slides in the seat on the other side of Rue. Rue sighed loudly and rolled his eyes.

“Get lost Blake,” he says and continues to not look at the other boy.

“What did you say to me?” Well that got this Blake guy mad. 

Blake grabs Rue's shoulder and pushes it, hard, so that he is forced to face him. 

“Feeling brave aren't we?” Blake said while glaring at Rue, “I dare you to say that to my face pip squeak,” 

Rue looked him dead in the eyes and said “Get. Lost.” 

My spidey senses started going haywire and I was panicking on what to do. Right as he looked like he was going to straight up murder my number one suspect, Charity spoke up.

“Freeman, get lost or I'll make you,” She said coolly. 

That seemed to freak this guy out. Before he got up he mumbled something in Rue's ear that vaguely sounded like a death threat. He got up and joined his buddy's.

Charity glared at Rue with such intensity that even MJ would have run from it. 

“What in the name of life itself were you thinking!” She exclaimed, “He was about to beat the crap out of you!”

“Sorry, I just was in a really bad mood,” He muttered.

Charity looked like she was going to comment on that but then the bell rang and we all went to class.

While walking I decided I'd let Mr. Stark know about Rue because even if he wasn't some villain's son, it would probably be safer to let him. As much as I want to independently save the day, I knew I couldn't.


End file.
